Vampires and other blood lovers
by theshepardslamb
Summary: What would happen if Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice moved to Forks and met the Cullen family? ...Well lets find out, shall we.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Hannibal" or "Twilight" characters.

AN: I got the idea at lunch and decided to give it a try. Don't yell at me if it comes out bad! This is my first attempt at any type of crossover fic. Also I've yet to read New Moon and Eclips, so please don't yell at me! _Hides behind couch_

Chapter One

Bella woke up slowly, pulling the covers over her head to block out the sun that was coming in through her window. Then she sat up with amazing speed, with a huge smile on her face. Today was special, very special. It marked the third month after her move into the Cullen residence. It was another one of Edward's surprises on prom night. Apparently he had talked it over with her father and he had agreed to let her move in with Edward.

It was one of the ways Edward was keeping his promise to never leave her. She still was waiting for the day he would change her. She had gotten the hint that he was considering it on prom night, but before he had made the final decision Alice had interupted them. She had said something to him with her mind and he had follwed her back into the Gym carrying Bella.

He put her down on the inner edge of the circle of people that had formed. He and Alice jumped in with the rest of the family and they did a rutine to the family's favorite song. Everyone clapped at the end and when the next song came on Edward came back to her, picked her up and carried her to the dance floor.

Bella sighed, three months and she was still human. The upside was that she wasn't as clumsy as she used to be, Alice and Esme had started helping her with that as soon as her cast had come off. She had even started learning how to dance, not the grinding stuff all her classmates did, but real old fashion dancing like the waltz and stuff. She was quite pleased with herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Bella called.

"It's me Alice. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just gime a sec to close the blinds." Bella called as she got up and pulled the thick curtains closed, "okay, you can come in now."

Within a second the door flew open and Alice was sitting on Bella's bed. She had a huge smile on her face, which made Bella both curious and nervous.

"What" Bella asked as she tilted her head.

"We're going shoping today!" Alice said as she ran to Bella's closet and throwing open the doors.

"I can pick out my own clothes Alice." Bella said slightly irritated, she hated when Alice did this, it meant they were going somewhere fancy or expensive or both.

"Trust me." Was all Alice said as she came out of the closet.

She put the clothes on the bed and headed to the door.

"Is it just us?" Bella asked.

"Nope, Esme is coming with us today." Alice replied brightly, "Your breakfast will be ready in ten."

And with that Alice was gone. Bella smiled at the thought. Ever since she moved in Esme insisted on cooking. She had love to cook back when she had to eat, and she was glad for a reason to do it again, even if it was for just one person. She was a really good cook, and introduced Bella to a bunch of old dishes that had an exsquised taste. Bella didn't mind being the giny pig for Esme, it proved to be quite interesting.

Bella got dressed and looked herself over in the mirror. She had on a deep brown, knee length dress with boots that were the some color. The dress was form fitting till it got to her hips. Then the fabric became loose and flowing stopping just below the knee. The boots were two inches high and came up to about an inch and a half below her dress.

She went to her vanity and put on the matching earings and bracelet. There was no need to put on a necklace 'cause she was already wearing one. It was an onix teardrop stone on a silver chain. Edward had given it to her a couple of days after she had moved in and she hadn't taken it off since. She didn't even hear Edward come in as she was putting her hair up. She was having a little dificulty getting it to stay in the barret.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said gently has he took the barret out of her hands.

Bella jumped, "God Edward, you startled me."

"Sorry, my love. That wasn't my intention." He said in a quiet tone, "Your problem is that there is too much hair in the barret. May I?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind the help." Bella said in the same quiet tone, "How do you know about this stuff?"

Edward smiled as he clipped the barret in place, "I used to help Alice and Roseali before they got married."

Bella turned her head in the mirror to get a better look at the half ponytail. The barret was perfectly straight, she was impressed.

"Thank you." She said as she stood and turned to him.

He took a moment to look her over. Realizing what he was doing, Bella turned full circle slowly so he could get a better look asking, "Well, what do you think? Did Alice do a good job picking out my outfit this morning?"

"Yes she did." He replied with a small chuckle, "You look amazing."

Bella curtsied playfully and laughed. She smelt food and her eyes went wide.

"I think breakfast is ready." She said as they turned and walked out the door, Edward shutting it behind them.

"I think you're right."

* * *

Please review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Please explain to me again, why we're moving here?" Clarice asked as the stepped out of the airport.

"I told you Clarice. It's quiet, out of the way, and doesn't attract attention. It's a perfect place for you to carry out your pregnancy." Hannibal said gently.

Clarice was only two and a half months pregnant but her moodswings had alread hit an extreme. He thought it might be safe for them to move to Forks becuase not only would they have the peace to carry out her pregnancy without having to look over their shoulders every five seconds, but so that she could let her emotions flow without worrying about hurting anyone. Just lastweek she had a fit of rage when she read the newest fake story about her. She threw the paper out the window so hard it hit a kid on a bike nocking him into the road just missing a car that was speeding by.

He helped his wife into their newly bought car, then got in the driver's side. Clarice watched everything go by as they drove. When they got to their house Clarice got out and looked around. It was quiet and very green. The houses weren't too close together and they had a nice size yard.

"I like it." said to herself not noticing Hannibal come up behind her.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he put his arms around her waist, "Now come inside. You need to eat and rest. We've had a long journey and we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we have to go shopping as well."

"I hate hospitols." Clarice said with a pout as she was lead inside.

"I know my love, but I've talked with Doctor Cullen over the phone and he sounds very nice. I think you'll like him." Hannibal said as he shut the front door, "Come with me into the kitchen and I'll start dinner.

* * *

Tell me how bad I've done so far...Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I'm gonna try to keep on top of my stories as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the "Twilight" or "Hannibal" Characters.

* * *

"Alice!" Bella called as Alice bolted from the car as soon as it was off. 

Bella gave Esme a pleading look. Esme chuckled and shook her head.

"She's just over excited that's all."

"Esme, I think she's hit an extreme. She won't even tell me what we're going shopping for. I hope you know where we're going 'cause I have no idea."

"Don't worry hun. Alice told me this morning before she went to your room."

Bella and Esme walked into the mall. It wasn't all that busy, seeing how it was ten o'clock in the morning on a Thursday. Esme guided Bella around the mall until they got to the store Esme was looking for. When Bella saw what kind of store it was she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm NOT going in there!"

"Oh yes you are!" Alice said coming p behind her and pushing her forward.

They were in a formal dress store. A very expensive dress store.

"C'mon, I've already picked out some dresses." Alice said taking Bella by the hand and pulling her towards the dressing room.

Bella looked for Esme but found she had already started walking around the store.

"Esme is going to pick out some dresses she thinks would look good on you while you try on the ones I picked out."

"Grrr...Alice why are we doing this? It's not like I have anywhere to go."

"Well, not at the moment but after you're changed there will be many places we will be able to go and you will need the proper attire."

"So why are we looking now? Why can't we wait until after I'm changed?"

"Pft...Where's the fun in that?!"

As hard as she tried Bella couldn't get anything else out of Alice, which meant thee was more to this than she was letting on about. That's the part that scared Bella, especially with Alice. When she got to the dressing room there were about fifteen dresses waiting for her.

"Ugh...Alice, why do you do this to me?"

"Oh hush up and put on the first dress while I go get Esme. I'll be right back."

Bella did as she was told and waited for Alice and Esme to come back.

"Have you changed yet?"

"Yes"

"Well then get out here!"

Bella stepped out of the changing stall and looked at the two vampires.

"Bella you look lovely" Esme said with a smile.

"Come stand on the pedestal so I can get a better look." said Alice as she gently pushed Bella forward.

The dress Bella was in was a deep purple and floor length. It was a halter style with a low back. She was surprised to find that she actually like the dress. Alice walked around her and made comments to Esme, most of them to soft or too quick for her to hear properly. When they were done Bella went and changed her dress.

They did this through all the dresses Alice had picked out. They went back and forth between some dresses, but when they were done there were about seven dresses they had all agreed they liked. Alice put all the ones they didn't want back where she had found them while Bella changed into the first out of ten Esme had picked out for her. Then they started the process all over again.

By the time they were done, they had picked five dresses out of the ones Esme had picked. Just as Bella stepped down from the pedestal, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What about this one Bella?"

Bella whipped around to find Rosalie holding the most beautiful midnight blue gown. It wasn't "a-line" like the others; it was more like a "Cinderella" gown. (Picture in profile labeled "Bella's Special Gown")

"It's beautiful, but I though you had gone out with Emmit for the day. How did you get here?"

"I knew you would be here and I saw this dress the other day and thought of you. I wanted to make sure you got to try it on."

Bella went to take the dress but Rosalie just spun her around and pushed her towards the changing stall.

"You're going to need help. It has a corset style back which needs to be tied."

Bella went into the changing stall and let Rosalie help her into the dress. When it was on, Bella found it fit perfectly. It was so comfortable she almost couldn't tell she had it on.

"C'mon." Rosalie said as she took Bella's hand, "Let's go stand you in front of the mirror."

Bella was stunned. She wasn't used to Rosalie acting so nice to her, so sisterly. When they stepped out of the stall Alice had a brilliant smile on her face (having already seen what Bella would look like in a vision) and Esme's mouth dropped open.

"You are absolutely stunning!" Esme said and Bella felt her face flush.

Rosalie helped Bella onto the pedestal and stepped back. Bella turned this way and that to get a look of every part of the dress.

"It's so beautiful!" She said as she turned full circle.

"It looks beautiful _on_ you." Alice said.

"Edward's going to drop dead, pardon the pun, when he sees you in this." Rosalie said chuckling at her own little joke, "You look gorgeous. I can't wait to see what you will look like as a vampire."

This last sentence caught every one, even Alice off guard. Bella felt her eyes swell with tears and she rushed to Rosalie.

"Oh, thank you Rosalie." Bella said as she threw her arms around her, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rosalie hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head

"You're welcome. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I wish to apologize for the cruel things I've said and done. Although I may not totally approve of you wanting to become one of us, I would very much like to have you as a sister. Think of this dress as a _welcome to the family_ present."

At this point Bella completely broke down. Rosalie hugged her as tight as she could without harming her and smiled.

"Now let's get you back into your normal clothes and go get you something to eat. You must be hungry by now."

"What time is it?"

"One thirty" Alice said checking her phone.

"Damn! Where did the day go?"

Bella and Rosalie went back into the changing stall and got Bella out of her dress. When she was back in her normal clothes she left the dressing room followed by Rosalie carrying the dresses they had picked. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie paid separately for the dresses they had each picked out. Rosalie ran them to the car, making sure not to be seen by any human and caught up with the other three as they got to the food court. After Bella had eaten Alice dragged them around to various shoe stores and jewelry stores to make sure Bella had all the necessary accessories. After they were finally done they headed to the car. Bella noticed the clock said four o'clock as Esme pulled out of the parking lot...

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. srry again for taking so long. Please review! 


End file.
